Waking Up On Earth
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: Each Legendary wakes up on an ordinary morning...only to find themselves in a location on Earth. They have no clue why they are there, or how they got there. Rated T just to be safe. Please R
1. Rayquaza

Author's Note: Okay, this fic has been in my head for just about a year now. Anyway, please enjoy!

Waking Up On Earth  
A Pokemon fanfic  
by Marikunin/GirlWaterShaman

Chapter One: Rayqauza

Rayquaza slowly awoke, grumbling to himself as the headache pounded mercilessly into his brain. He shifted and felt something cold and soft under his claws, smelled thin, clear air as he lifted his head. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was on what appeared to be a mountain. A very tall one. There were clouds below him. Normally, he wouldn't have minded this; he would've even welcome this. But this wasn't his usual home. Rayquaza spent his many many years flying in the Ozone layer, only alighting briefly on an ancient tower in Hoenn's oceans for the occasional rest. But this...

He sniffed the air. This was not even in Hoenn. He sniffed the air again. This...wasn't even his world. There were no Pokemon scents in the air. Even on this tall mountain there should've been the scent of Pokemon, even if it were from miles and miles away.

"Ugh...this sucks. Did Palkia have another accident again...?"

Rayquaza shook his head in frustration. Either way he'd make the best of it. This was a nice secluded place obviously. For now he'd rest a bit-his headache was still conveying it's hate for him-and then fly off to figure out what in the name of Arceus was going on.  
But just as he was getting comfortable, he heard...footsteps? Human footsteps?

"Impossible!"

This was obviously a very, very tall peak and he didn't think humans would be able to even get up here. Of course if Rayquaza had turned around he would've seen the plaque explaining that he was on Mount Everest, the tallest mountain on Earth. But the emerald dragon was watching the area in front of him. To his surprise, several humans-clad in heavy hiking gear and bringing equipment such as oxygen tanks-were approaching. They stopped, however, as they spotted Rayquaza. One of the humans, Rayquaza noticed, was small. He couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 years old.

"Um..."

Rayquaza growled.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Mountain."

The humans all started in surprise. This just made Rayquaza roll his eyes. Humans, no matter which world they were from, were always shocked that legendaries were able to speak.

The oldest looking person-probably the father of the boy-coughed awkwardly.

"Um...your...mountain? T-this isn't anyone's mountain per say...I mean, Mount E-"

"Spit it out, human."

Timid humans always annoyed him.

"Mount Everest is just a mountain in the Himalayas, which is where we are. It...if it belongs to anyone, it belongs to the country which we are in."

"Which is...?"

"Nepal."

"Where the hell is Nepal?"

The man blinked.

"Um...you don't know where Nepal is?"

"No. I don't even know what world I'm in, much less what country."

"Oh. Well...you're on planet Earth. And we're in Nepal."

"...Must be a different version of Earth."

Rayquaza ignored the confused and bewildered looks on the humans faces. Latias-if his mate was in this world as well-would get along much easier with humans, seeing as she could turn into one herself. But Rayquaza...no, he mostly didn't care for humans execept for a select few that didn't act like total idiots.

Actually, that counted for Pokemon too...there were too many stupid people and Pokemon in the world. Then finally, he started laughing, shocking the group of people in front of him.

"Okay, how about this. I don't Hyper Beam you off of the mountain...and in return, you tell me all about this version of Earth we're on now."

"Um...well, we only have enough oxygen tanks for a few hours..."

Rayquaza's left eye twitched.

"Well, don't you have...I don't know, camps or whatever on this mountain? Get tanks from there, I don't know! Or you guys can just get the hell off of my mountain-I don't care about this Nepal or earth or whatever-and leave me alone!"

"Uh...uh...uh..."

"That's it."

A few moments later, Rayquaza was alone on the top of his mountain, the humans gone-running for their lives from the threat of the strange, dangerous-looking ball of light forming in the dragon's jaws. Within several hours news-and a few secretly taken photos-of the dragon would be all over the Internet.

"This is _my_ mountain, dammit."

End Note: Review please?


	2. Entei

Author's Note: Happy Independence Day everyone! (waves an American flag) Anyway, here's chapter two! Oh, and real lions wouldn't just go to Entei as described below. He'd have to beat the main guy lion in a fight-which would probably be easy for him-and then kill all the cubs from the previous leader. (Yes, I know nature's cruel) Then he could mate with the lionesses. But this is a fanfic and I can use some artistic license. So enjoy!

Entei was walking underneath the hot Serengeti sun. He had woken up around dawn in a strange place underneath a strange sort of tree-he didn't know it was something called a baobab tree-and seeing a bunch of strange creatures in the distance. For about 20 minutes he tried to figure out where Raikou, Suicune or his mate Moltres was, but then decided he couldn't just sit there. Also he was getting hungry.

The fire-lion kept walking. There were no Berry bushes anywhere! And the stuff he had seen so far since he had started his walk...the only reason why he didn't stop the pure slaughter was because somehow he knew these...things around him weren't nearly as smart as any Pokemon. Finally though, he did manage to find a water hole.

"Oh, thank Arceus..."

He went over and started to drink eagerly. Hey, he might be a fire type, but everything needs *some* water to live.

As he lifted his dripping muzzle from the water, he noticed several creatures staring at him. They looked...similar to Persians. Entei had seen them earlier nursing some little babies, so he knew they were female.

"What?"

The strange Persian-like creatures kept staring at him.

"Okay, maybe I should just ignore them..."

He walked off, finally deciding to just "do as the Romans do" and take down one of those fast, plant eating creatures.

"Now, let's see..."

After awhile, he did manage to catch one of those old sick striped Rapidash things. The other ones he was too hungry to catch.

Not that he couldn't.

He sat down, eager to enjoy his meal. He took a bite.

"Ugh! Gotta cook it."

He fired a-to him-small Fire Blast, instantly cooking the meat. Entei grinned when he noticed several creatures that had been watching him intently run off. This was *his* meat! Though they kept staring at him from a distance...

"ENTEI!"

With a shock, he looked up from his meal to see Moltres.

"M-Moltres?"

"I found you! I woke up in a desert and some humans freaked out for some reason and then I flew over here, and-"

The fire bird stopped, having seen what Entei had been doing. However, the stripes of the zebra were long since gone from the fire. Basically, it looked like Entei was eating the remains of a dead Rapidash.

"C-cannib-"

"Moltres, it's not what it-"

Then he gaped in horror as a few of the Persian-like creatures came to sit around him. Now Moltres just looked pissed.

"Moltres, I-I-realy, I don't-"

"WHO ARE THESE SLUTS?"

End Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Moltres is up next! But let me know who should I write after Moltres, ok?


End file.
